


Bedrest

by scrappymitchell



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Deleted Scenes, Domestic Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, F/F, Post 2x19, maggie is soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 22:54:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20843366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrappymitchell/pseuds/scrappymitchell
Summary: After being almost killed by the hands of Rick Malverne. Alex is told to go on strict bedrest for two days before she can come back to work. Alex is the only one within her group to find it ridiculous. Maggie however was determined to make sure that Alex follows the rules.Basically a deleted scene from after 2x19 you can't convince me otherwise.





	Bedrest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ironicpotential](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironicpotential/gifts).

Alex kept herself rested in the bed with her eyes fixated on the ceiling. Usually she pretty much loved it when she could sleep in late, when she had the day off because she chose to have one. Not when she had been put on strict doctor's orders to stay in bed because she needed to give her body time to _ recover _. 

She didn’t need to recover she felt completely fine and this whole bedrest thing was completely unnecessary. But everyone else around her saw it as the complete opposite and thought it was absolutely needed. Maggie included. 

“This really isn’t needed” Alex called with her eyes still up at the ceiling, receiving no response for a few seconds, she then looked over to the kitchen to see Maggie stood behind the kitchen counter as the stove set the kettle started to screech. Maggie glanced over to her before she turned and took the kettle by the handle and poured the water into the mug that she had out for Alex. 

Alex sat up against the headboard “Maggie. Seriously? I don’t need to be on bedrest”

“Funny. I’m pretty sure you _ didn’t _ go forward with getting your MD”

“I’m medically experienced to know that I am perfectly fine”

“Yeah you are. In bed” Maggie took hold of the mug handle and started to make her way towards the bed “It doesn’t matter what you think to be honest cause J’onn sure as hell isn’t going to let you work cause unlike you he _ does _take the doctors orders seriously” 

Maggie held the cup out for Alex to take as she slid onto the bed beside Alex, tucking one leg over the other with Alex staring down at the cup with a displeased look on her face, “What is that?” 

“Echinacea tea”

Alex’s displeased look then travelled over to her girlfriend. “What happened to _ normal _ black tea?”

“Normal black tea doesn’t help your body fight off virus as well as this does-and I _ know _ you say you’re fine but Alex, babe, you were underwater for god knows how long you don’t even remember. You were basically drowning after what Malverne did that can still be affecting your immune system to make you not fine afterwards _ so _drink the damn tea” 

With complete hesitation and the evident still displeased look on her face, Alex brought the tea to her lips and took a small sip. Humming at the taste that didn’t bring her any satisfaction at all and let out a small groan when she placed it to the side table, slapping her hands on her legs that were stretched out under the comforter. Her head cocked to Maggie with a tight smile plastered on her. “Happy?”

“Yes. I am as a matter of fact and I’ll stay happy so long as you stay in bed and let yourself just _ recharge _before you go back to work on Wednesday. Just today and tomorrow and then you’re back in work”

Alex sighed with her back pressing against the headboard, her fingers swimming through her hair “Fine” she turned her head back to Maggie and held her hand out to her that she pulled from her locks “But you do know I’m _ not _actually sick, right?” 

“Yes I know” Maggie breathed with a soft nod of her head, her hand pressed down on the mattress when she decided to lean towards her “Which is why I have no reservations in kissing you” 

“Finally something I want to do” Alex whispered whilst wearing a smirk, her eyes closing when Maggie’s lips brushed against hers, pressing together and forming a sweet kiss. She felt Maggie’s palm rest to her cheek, her fingertips pressing against her jaw to pull her closer. 

Alex’s arms wrapped around Maggie’s waist and pulled her body under hers, Alex’s fingers curling in the waistline of her sweatpants, with Maggie snorting gently against her lips and dropping her hand onto her shoulder “That’s _ not _what bedrest is about” 

“I’ll be fine being on bedrest so long as you’ll rest with me” Alex buried her head in the crook of Maggie’s neck as she rested on top of her. Maggie’s arms holding tightly to Alex’s body as they remained in an embrace for a few seconds, Maggie turned her head with her lips sweetly against Alex’s cheek “I gotta call work”

Maggie rested her head back against the mattress to get a real look of Alex, saying as she reached forward and tucked her hair behind her ear “And tell them that my incredibly badass girlfriend needs taking care of today, because I almost lost her _ yesterday _ so I am not leaving her side” she held her palm out flat against the bed which Alex saw as every opportunity to slide her hand up Maggie’s arm and entwine their fingers when the Detective added on in a soft whisper “Because I am _ so _in love with her that I will happily spend the day playing nurse”

“You love me” Alex cooed, rolling her eyes with a fond look on her face “I almost forgot about that” she pressed a small kiss onto Maggie’s lips once again “Don’t worry. I didn’t forget the part where I love you too, I’ve known that part for months” 

Maggie hummed with her finger curling at Alex’s chin when leaning forward and pressing another kiss against her lips. She propped herself up which gave Alex no choice but to lean back, Maggie pressed her lips then against Alex’s shoulder for a second and patted her side when she slid back and turned to get off the bed. “Drink that tea” 

Alex slumped back down on the pillows when the absence of Maggie became very present, muttering under her breath that there was something else she would rather have. She stayed silent for a moment and pondered on every word that Maggie just said. “You’re not gonna say any of that to them are you?”

Maggie walked over to the table whilst letting out a grumbled laugh “No of course not I’m gonna tell them I’ve got the flu” 

A stiff hum came from Alex’s mouth as she edged over to the side table and reached for the devil tea “And for them not to worry because you have _ echinacea tea _to save the day” 

Maggie glanced back over to her girlfriend and rolled her eyes when putting the phone to her ear. She could be so terribly dramatic when it suited her. Alex sat back up in the bed and drank more of the tea, hating every single sip of it but she knew that Maggie wouldn’t stop banging on about it until every last drop was gone. If the guys at the station knew how much of a worrier she was they’d never let her live it down.

Alex watched Maggie as she babbled out her fake excuse for not showing up at work, adding in the odd sniffle to make the sounds of having a cold extra convincing. Very good work. Her head tilted whilst her eyes just remained on her, watching the way Maggie bit her lip when she listened intently, her fingertips tapping sweetly on the wooden table due to her impatience of just wanting to hang up but she was too polite and respectful to do so. She was so incredibly beautiful, Alex had to pinch herself so many times. 

And Maggie loved her. Maggie loved _ her _ . She could have anyone she wants and yet she chose to love her. Which is _ why _Alex will drink the awful tea regardless how much she felt like pouring it into the bonsai tree on the shelf, because if she killed that thing god knows the relationship would end. 

Maggie hung up and placed the phone back down on the table “Are you hungry?”

“No”

“You should eat” Maggie’s finger continued to tap against the table now as she pondered with her eyes travelling around the apartment and into the kitchen, her head turning back to Alex when hearing her laugh lightly as she leaned forward in her bed “I should have _ you _here” 

It was evident that Maggie didn’t even _ really _hear her attempt of romance when turning back to the kitchen “I’ll see what we have” 

Alex huffed a small groan from the back of her throat as she flung herself back against the mattress. Maggie walked into the kitchen and opened one of the cabinets. Alex watched as she searched through the cabinets and fridge for something that she would deem appropriate. Alex set herself up once more, propping herself up on her shoulders “Maggie. I’m really not hungry” 

“I know you think that but-” Maggie turned after a moment and saw Alex slide out of the bed and started to make her way over. “Alex. You need to stay in bed” 

“Maggie” Alex mused “I’m okay” 

“I know you’re okay”

“No I don’t think you actually do” Alex reached forward and took hold of Maggie’s wrist, putting her hand up to her cheek “I’m _ okay _. Alright I know yesterday was scary for you I’m fine and I am healthy...and that is thanks to you” 

“Alex-”

“You don’t have to _ play nurse _with me today, you don’t have to worry that something is wrong with me I am out of there, it’s over” 

Maggie’s thumb traced back and forth against Alex’s cheek –– listening intently whilst her eyes drowned into Alex’s with her whispering “Maybe I’m being a little overbearing” 

“No, Maggie you aren’t overbearing. I just need you to see that you don’t have to run around taking care of me like you did all yesterday, you don’t have to be scared that something is going to happen to me. I’m here” Alex leaned forward, Maggie’s hand slipping away from her cheek and ran down her arm as Alex pressed her forehead gently against the Detective’s. “I’m here and I’m with you. You won’t be close to losing me like that again”

“You can’t promise that” Maggie muttered, her eyes closing.

“Maybe not. But you can’t promise _ me _that either, our jobs always come with a risk but Maggie I mean it when I say that I will always make sure to come back to you...because I love you” 

Their foreheads still pressed together, Maggie hummed as a gentle smile ran into her lips, she pulled her head back to only lean forward again and kissed Alex’s cheek. “So what _ do _you need?”

“I will stay on bedrest. I just want you there with me, just to hold and to _ be with _. That’s all” 

“That I can do” Maggie pressed her lips sweetly against Alex’s lips, pressing into a deeper kiss for a few seconds, taking Alex’s hand and had no resist when being pulled back towards the bed. Maggie rested herself down behind Alex as the agent rested on her side. 

They remained silent for a few seconds as Maggie just gazed at her, watching Alex take a deep breath as she actually allowed herself to relax, resting her back against Maggie’s body. She could relax now that Maggie was with her and that she was going to stay put with her. 

Maggie couldn’t help but smile by just looking at her. Alex was _ so _ beautiful. And a lot of the time it was Maggie who couldn’t believe how lucky she was, how she couldn’t get over that Alex loved _ her _. Growing up after coming out she really didn’t think she would meet anyone to love her back this much. 

She ducked her head down, pressing her lips to Alex’s shoulder in several small spots before travelling to her jaw and cheek, her chin then resting back down on Alex’s shoulder with her arms wrapping tightly around Alex’s body. 

“I’ll be okay with this for the next two days” Alex whispered with her eyes closed, a smile brewing further, her hands squeezing down onto Maggie’s with them resting down on them. 

Maggie ran her fingers through Alex’s hair, brushing it back and pressing a kiss against the back of her ear “I can deal with this too” she nose skimmed against her skin when burying her face in the crook of her neck “I might not actually want to go back”

“I should drown more often” Alex muttered with then getting a pinch on her side from the brunette along with a “Not funny” 

Alex turned and rested down on her back, looking to Maggie with a still gazing smile still on her lips, not having to wait that long to be kissed by her. Alex’s hand rested on the crook of Maggie’s arm that draped over her body as she laid her hand on Alex’s shoulder, she held Maggie close by pressing her other hand against her waist with her arm around her. Holding her as close as humanly possible when Maggie’s head found its home on Alex’s chest, her hair brushing the tip of Alex’s nose. 

  
Bedrest was _ totally _unnecessary. But now, with Detective Maggie Sawyer resting with her, it was totally welcomed with open arms.


End file.
